galactic_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Disciple's Crusade
The Grey Disciple's Crusade also called the First Jynuan-Baxirian War was an attempt to convert the populous of Jynu to their radical beliefs. Background Background on the Grey Disciples The Grey Disciples were created on Jynu around 200 BGA when a group of radical priests broke away from the established religions. The Disciples had kept a low profile, until it was revealed that military personnel were diverting resources to a massive ship building effort on Jynu. The treacherous personnel were rounded up and executed in an event called The Grey Night. All those who weren't executed fled on board their ships to the planet Elysium, where they continued the ship building efforts. The war Battle of Elysium By 1 AGA the Order's fleet had advanced to the point that hey were ready to take on the Empire. A plan was fabricated to send 3 ships to distract the Iotaur Defense Fleet, while a second set of ships departs to Yut'uk. Upon deprature from Elysium the Order's ships were bombarded by the Iotaur Defense Fleet. Both sides deployed fighter squadrons and dogfights commenced in space and the upper atmosphere of Elysium. During the fighting Squadron Commander Gaius Kian and Major Lux Sorani flew Y-12 fighters as part of Black Squadron, which was tasked with defending the flagship. At the request of Sorani, the fighters were redirected to attack the temple in Elysium's atmosphere. In response to the attack the Order's leadership was evacuated. Despite the Order's superior numbers, the attack fleet was forced to retreat. One ship the Divine Fury was captured by Imperial forces. Commander Haun Set was captured and tortured for information on the Order. The commander revealed the mission to Yut'uk and the location of the Order's staging grounds. Mission to Yut'uk Main Article: Mission to Yut'uk Alliance with the Baxirian Remnant The Battle of Elysium served as a rallying cry for the Baxirian Remnant. President Byor Efor sent a diplomatic fleet to establish an alliance with the Grey Disciples. The alliance was organized by Commander Ranaro Tull on the planet of Hokaja IV. The Baxirian Remnant agreed to supply the Order through weapons, ships, personnel, and raw materials. WHile the Grey Disciples agreed to give their knowledge on Atuni Technology. The Grey Disciples travelled to an ancient Atuni Shipyard that ceased operation 183,000 years ago, and managed to reactivate it. The Baxirians would go on to rebuild the Republic's armada. Operation Void Main Article: Operation Void Battle of Rijin With the victory in the Battle of Elysium and the intel given by Commander Set, the Empire turned it's sights to the Rijin System. The Rijin System was thought to be the Order's key manufacturing center which presented a tempting target to the Empire. The First Star Division quickly moved on the Rijin System, which caught the Order off guard. The unprepared forced of the Grey Disciples fought fiercely against the Fleet, even resorting to fighter kamikaze attacks. In the end the system's shipyards were captured. Battle of the Pulsar and the Assault on Amgathorra Station Sometime later Imperial forces commanded by Admiral Tullus Veturius and Admiral Prima Percennius coordinated a two-pronged attack on the Vollonis and Amgathorra systems. The Battle in Vollonis would prove to be much more challenging. The Baxirians deployed their Battleship the Temple of Light to defend the Vollonis Power generators. The First Star Division suffered high casualties and as a result the Second Star Division was ordered to support them. In a move that which caught the Baxirian-Grey Disciple Forces off guard, the JDV Natta detonated it's drive core in close proximity to the baxirian battleship. The damage taken by the battleship caused it to explode, and destroying 2 other Grey Disciple ships. Although the Baxirian-Grey Disciple fleet was destroyed, the power generator couldn't be destroyed or captured. Intelligence provided by an anonymous source stated that the leaders of the Grey Disciples were hiding on a station in the Amgathorra system. The Second Star Division quickly moved into the Amgathorra system, which was mostly undefended. The Imperial ships were free to dock and capture most of the Order's leadership. Discovery of the Atuni Shipyard Among the captured leadership was High Disciple Sertor. After brief interrogation Sertor refused to give up of the Order's Headquarters, however he did cite that the headquarters was an ancient Atuni shipyard that could produce ships at an alarming rate. With the discovery Fleet command ordered all available ships to hunt and destroy the shipyard. The shipyard was eventually found by a passing Pellian Trade Ship, when the shipyard opened fire on it. The ship managed to escape and reported that the shipyard was located in the fabled Weeping Ghost Nebula. All Jynuan combat ships were deployed to the nebula for the final battle. Battle of the Weeping Ghost Nebula With the Shipyard's location revealed and the death of their leader, the Order was on the verge of collapse. High Disciple Ranaro Tull and Baxirian President Willu Mar offered a peace treaty to the Empire. The Empire agreed to meet on the planet Inaria to discuss terms of surrender, while the Imperial forces continued their advance on The Shipyard. The Imperial fleets arrived in the Weeping Ghost Nebula taking the defending fleets by surprise. A team of marines escorted by the First Star Division attacked and boarded the shipyard, while the Second Star Division bombarded the Order's Defense Fleet. Three Ships in the order's fleet were equipped with advanced Atuni Shielding which couldn't be pierced by the Imperial's weapons, these ships managed to destroy a sizeable portion of the First Star Division's Ships, including the flagship killing Admiral Veturius. Meanwhile the boarding team suffered massive casualties, but they managed to sabotage the Shipyard's reactor core. After the Shipyard's destruction the Second Star Division jumped away, bringing an end to the Order's shipbuilding process. Treaty of Inaria The remaining Grey Disciple forces were ordered to surrender and retreat into the unknown regions of the galaxy. Facing no alternatives, the Grey Disciples and the Baxirians were forced to agree to the Treaty of Inaria. The treaty mandated that all hostilities between both factions are to cease. The Order of the Grey Disciples were forced to officially dissolve. It also recognized the Newly formed New Baxirian Republic as an independent nation. Aftermath While the peace was mostly accepted, the remaining forces attempted to reform the Order. High Disciple Nona Sertor the daughter of Palpelli Sertor attempted to restart the conflict by attacking a Jynuan research outpost in the Rijin System. The attack failed and Nona Sertor was killed in the fighting. The remaining Grey Disciple Ships came together to form a pirate gang called the Marauders. They would later go onto join the Ikazuri Pirate Federation. High Disciple Ranaro Tull officially surrendered to Imperial custody, he was found guilty of Treachery and Espionage and promptly executed.